familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Genealogy of the Clan Douglas
Desccendants of William I Douglas (1174-1214) #William I Douglas (1174-1213), Lord of Douglas m: possibly a sister of Freskin of Kerdel, a Flemish laird ##Archibald I Douglas (1213-1240), Lord of Douglas m: possibly a daughter of Sir John Crawford ###William of Douglas (c1220-c1274), Lord of Douglas m: Marjorie, Countess of Carrick ####Hugh I Douglas (?-c1274) ####William Douglas, Lord of Douglas (1240-1298) ####*m: 1st, Elizabeth Stewart (?-1288) ####*#Sir James Douglas (c1286-1330) ####*m: 2nd, Eleanor de Lovaine of Groby ####*#Hugh Douglas (1294-bet1342-1346), Lord of Douglas ####*#Sir Archibald Douglas (bef1298-1333), Guardian of Scotland ####*#*m: Beatrice Lindsay ####*#*#John Douglas (1342-1342) ####*#*#William Douglas (c1327-1384) 1st Earl of Douglas m: Margaret, Countess of Mar ####*#*#Eleanor Douglas ####Willelma de Douglas (?-1302) ###Sir Andrew Douglas of Hermiston (?-bef1277) ##Bricius de Douglas (?-1222), Bishop of Moray ##Alexander de Douglas (?-?), a canon of Spynie, vicar of capitular of Elgin ##Henry de Douglas (?-?), a canon of Spynie, Archdeacon of Moray ##Freskin de Douglas, parson of Douglas, later Dean of Moray ##Margaret de Douglas, married Harvey de Keith, Marischal Scotland Descendants of William Douglas, 1st Earl of Douglas #William Douglas, 1st Earl of Douglas (c1327-1384) m: Margaret (?-c1391), Countess of Mar ##James Douglas, 2nd Earl of Douglas (c1358-1388) m: Princess Isabel Stewart ##Lady Isabel Douglas (1360-1406), Countess of Mar *illigitimate children by Margaret Stewart: *#George Douglas (1380-1403), 1st Earl of Angus *#Margaret Douglas (?-?) Descendants of James Douglas, 2nd Earl of Douglas #James Douglas, 2nd Earl of Douglas (c1358-1388) m: Princess Isabel Stewart ##Sir William Douglas (?-1427), 1st Baron of Drumlanrig m: Elizabeth Stewart ##Archibald Dougals Descendants of George Douglas, 1st Earl of Angus #George Douglas (1380-1388), 1st Earl of Angus m: Princess Mary Stewart (?-?) ##William Douglas, 2nd Earl of Angus (1398-1437) ##Lady Elizabeth Douglas m: Alexander Forbes, 1st Lord Forbes ###James Forbes, 2nd Lord Forbes (?-c1460) Descendants of William Douglas, 2nd Earl of Angus #William Douglas, 2nd Earl of Angus (1398-1437) m: Margaret Hay ##James Douglas, 3rd Earl of Angus (1426-1446) m: briefly to Princess Joan Stewart; no children ##George Douglas, 4th Earl of Angus (c1417-1463) ##William Douglas of Cluny (c1428-c1475) ##Hugh Douglas, Rector of St. Andrews ##Lady Henel Douglas Descendants of George Douglas, 4th Earl of Angus #George Douglas, 4th Earl of Angus (c1417-1463) m: Isabella Sibbald ##Archibald Douglas, 5th Earl of Angus (1499-1513) ##John Douglas ##Lady Anne Douglas m: William Graham, 3rd Lord Graham ##Lady Isabella Douglas m: Sir Alexander Ramsey ##Lady Elizabeth Douglas m: Sir Robert Graham of Fintry ##Lady Margaret Douglas m: Sir Duncan Campbell of Glenorchy ##Lady Janet Douglas m: 1st, Duncan Scott younger of Buccleuch; m: 2nd, George Leslie, 1st Earl of Rothes ##Lady Egidia Douglas ##Lady Alice Douglas Descendants of Archibald Douglas, 5th Earl of Angus #Archibald Douglas, 5th Earl of Angus (1499-1513) *m: 1st, Catherien Seton, natural daughter of Alexander Gordon, 1st Earl of Huntly *m: 2nd, Elizabeth Boyd, daughter of Robert Boyd, 1st Lord Boyd *#George Douglas, Master of Angus (1469-1553) m: Elizabeth Drummond *##Archibald Douglas, 6th Earl of Angus (c1489-1557) *###m. Margaret or Mary Hepburn (-) *###m. Princess Margaret Tudor (1489-1541) *###m. Margaret Maxwell (-) *##Sir George Douglas of Pittendreich (?-1552) m: Elizabeth Douglas *###David Douglas, 7th Earl of Angus (c1515-1558) *###*m. Margaret Hamilton (-) *###James Douglas, 4th Earl of Morton (c1516-1581) *###Margaret Douglas *##Sir William Douglas, Knt., Prior of Coldingham and Abbot of Holyrood *###m. Elizabeth Auchinleck (-) *##Elizabeth Douglas m: John Hay, 3rd Lord of Yester *##Alison Douglas m: David Home of Wedderburn *##Janet Douglas (?-1573) m: John Lyon, 6th Lord Glamis (1491-1528) *##*m: 1st, John Lyon, 6th Lord Glamis *##*#John Lyon, 7th Lord Glamis (1521-1558) *##*#George Lyon (?-c1543) *##*#Margaret Lyon (?-1610) *##*#Elizabeth Lyon m: 1st, John Forbes, Master of Frobes; m: 2nd, Thomas Craig of Balnely; m: 3rd, John Tulloch of Montcoffer; m: 4th, Mr. John Abernethy *##Margaret Douglas m: James Douglas of Drumlanrig *#Lady Mariot Douglas (1470-?) *#Sir William Douglas (1471-1513) *#Gavin Douglas, Bishop of Dunkeld (1472-?) *#Sir Archibald Douglas of Kilspindie (1475-c1540) *#Lady Janet Douglas (1476-?) *m: 3rd, Janet Kennedy, daughter of John Kennedy, 2nd Lord Kennedy *m: 4th, Katherine Stirling Descendants of Archibald Douglas, 6th Earl of Angus and Princess Margaret Tudor #Archibald Douglad, 6th Earl of Angus (c1489-1557) #*m. Princess Margaret Tudor (1489-1541) #*#Lady Margaret Douglas (1515-1578) #*#*m. Mathew Stewart, 4th Earl of Lennox (1516-1571) Descendants of David Douglas, 7th Earl of Angus and Margaret Hamilton #David Douglas, 7th Earl of Angus (c1515-1558) #*m. Margaret Hamilton (-) #*#Archibald Douglas, 8th Earl of Angus (1555-1588) #*##m. Lady Mary Erskine (-) #*##m. Lady Margaret Leslie (-) #*##m. Jean Lyon (-) #*#Lady Margaret Douglas (-) #*##m. Walter Scott, 4th Baron of Buccleuch (1549-1574) #*##m. Francis Stewart, 5th Earl of Bothwell (c1562-1612) #*#Lady Elizabeth Dougals (-) Descendants of Sir William Douglas of Glenbervie, Knt. and Elizabeth Auchinleck #Sir William Douglas of Glenbergie, Knt (c1473-1513) #*m. Elizabeth Auchinleck (-) #*#Archibald Douglas of Glenbervie (1513-1570) #*##m. Lady Agnes Keith (-) #*##m. Elizabeth Irvine (-) Descendants of Archibald Douglas of Glenbervie and Lady Agnes Keith #Archibald Doouglas of Glenbervie ##m. Lady Agnes Keith (-) ###William Douglas, 9th Earl of Angus (1533-1591) ###*m. Giles Graham (-) Descendants of William Douglas, 9th Earl of Angus and Giles Graham #William Douglas, 9th Earl of Angus (1533-1591) #*m. Giles Graham (-) #*#William Douglas, 10th Earl of Angus (1552-1611) #*#*m. Lady Elizabeth Oliphant (-) #*#Archibald Douglas, Parson of Glenbrevie (-1584) #*#George Douglas (-1590) #*#Sir Robert Douglas of Glenbervie #*#Duncan Douglas, Parson of Glenbervie (-1591) #*#Gavin Douglas (-bef1616) #*#*m. Elizabeth Keith (-) #*#Sir John Douglas of Barras (-) #*#Francis Douglas (-c1600) #*#Henry Douglas of Tannachy (-1595) #*#*m. Janet Murray (-) #*#Lady Margaret Douglas (-) #*#*m. William Forbes of Monymusk (-) #*#Lady Jean Douglas (-) #*#*m. John Wishart of Balisycht (-) #*#Lady Elizabeth Douglas (-) #*#*Thomas Gordon of Cluny (-) #*#Lady Sarah Douglas (-) #*##m. Robert Strachan (-) #*##m. George Auchinleck of Balmanno Descendants of William Douglas, 10th Earl of Angus and Lady Elizabeth Oliphant #William Douglas, 10th Earl of Angus (1552-1611) #*m. Lady Elizabeth Oliphant (-) #*#William Douglas, 1st Marquess of Douglas (1589-1659) #*##m. Lady Margaret Hamiton (-) #*##m. Lady Mary Gordon (-) #*#James Douglas, 1st Lord Mordington (1591-1656) #*##Lady Ann Oliphant (-) #*##Lady Elizabeth Hay (-) #*#Sir Francis Douglas of Sandilands (1593-) #*#Lady Catherine Douglas (1595-) #*#*m. Sir Andrew Kerr (-) #*#Lady Elizabeth Douglas (1599-) #*#*m. Sir John Campell (-) Descendants of William Douglas, 1st Marquess of Douglas and Margaret Hamilton #William Douglas, 1st Marquess of Douglas (1589-1659) ##m. Lady Margaret Hamiton (-) ###Ahcribald Douglas, Earl of Angus, 1st Earl of Ormand (1609-1655) ####m. Lady Anne Stuart Ormand (-) ####m. Lady Jane Wemyss (-) ###Lord William Douglas (-1633) ###Lord James Douglas (1617-1645) Descendnats of Wiliam Douglas, 1st Marquess of Douglas and Lady Mary Gordon #William Douglas, 1st Marquess of Douglas (1589-1659) ##m. Lady Mary Gordon (-) ###William Douglas, 1st Earl of Selkirk (1634-1694) ###Maj. Gen. George Douglas, 1st Earl of Dumbarton and Lord of Ettrick, KT (1635-1692) ###*m. Ann Wheatley (-) ###Lord James Douglas (-) ###Lady Margaret Douglas (-) ###*m. William Lord Alexander (-) ###Lady Jean Douglas (-) ###*m. John Hamilton, 1st Lord Bargany (-) ###Lady Grizel Douglas (-) ###*m. Sir William Carmichaal of that Ilk (-) ###Lady Anna Douglas (-) ###Lady Harrietta Douglas (-) ###*m. James Johstone, 1st Earl of Annandale (-) ###Lady Catherine Douglas (-) ###*m. Sir William Ruthven of Dunglas (-) ###Lady Isabel Douglas (-) ###*m. William Douglas, 1st Duke of Queensberry, PC (1637-1695) ###Lady Jane Douglas (-) ###*m. James Drummond, 1st Duke of Perth, KT, PC (1648-1716) ###Lady Lucy Douglas (-) ###*m. Robert Maxwell, 4th Earl of Nithsdale (-) ###Lady Mary Douglas (-) Descendants of George Douglas, 1st Earl of Dumbarton, KT and Ann Wheatley #Maj. Gen. George Douglas, 1st Earl of Dumbarton and Lord of Ettrick, KT (1635-1692) #*m. Ann Wheatley (-) #*#Lt. Col. George Douglas, 2nd Earlof Dumbarton (187-1749) died without issue Descendants of Lady Isabel Douglas and William Douglas, 1st Duke of Queensberry #Lady Isabel Douglas (-) #*m. William Douglas, 1st Duke of Queensberry, PC (1637-1695) #*#Lady Douglas, Countess of Wemyss (-1700) #*#William Douglas, 1st Earl of March (-1705) #*#George Douglas (-) #*#James Douglas, 2nd Duke of Queensberry (1662-1711) #*#*m. Lady Mary Boyle (-) Descendants of James Douglas, 2nd Duke of Queensberry and Lady Mary Boyle #James Douglas, 2nd Duke of Queensberry (1662-1711) #*m. Lady Mary Boyle (-) #*#James Douglas, 3rd Marquess of Queensbury (1697-1715) #*#Vice Adm. Charles Douglas, 3rd Duke of Queensberry, 2nd Duke of Dover, PC (1698-1778) #*#*m. Lady Catherine Hyde, Duchess of Queensberry (1701-1777) #*#Lady Jane Douglas, Countess of Dalkeith (1707-1729) #*#*m. Francis Scott, 2nd Duke of Buccleeuch, KT, FRS (1695-1751) See Also *Clan Douglas Sources Books Internet On The Wiki Category:House of Douglas and Angus